tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mel Blanc Justin's Version Of Mediamass/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180408215604
everything on mel blanc lots of legends took over his characters even alyssa Milano,jennifer hale,grey delisle,jada stevens,utada uncredited in other versions selected filmography Edit AnimationEdit ◾A Very Merry Cricket - Tucker the Mouse, Alley Cat ◾A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera - Barney Rubble ◾Abbott & Costello Cartoon - Additional Voices ◾Breezly and Sneezly - Sneezly Seal ◾Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman ◾Dick Tracy Show - Go Go Gomez ◾Fred and Barney Meet the Thing - Barney Rubble ◾Galaxy Goof-Ups - Quack-Up ◾Heathcliff - Heathcliff, Spike, Sled Race Announcer ◾Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats - Heathcliff ◾Laff-A-Lympics - Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy ◾Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har - Hardy Har Har ◾Peter Potamus - Additional Voices ◾Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt - Salty the Parrot ◾Speed Buggy - Speed Buggy ◾The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie - Daffy Duck (ep15), Foghorn Leghorn (ep15), Pepe Le Pew (ep15), Porky Pig (ep15), Sylvester the Cat (ep15), Tweety Bird (ep15), Yosemite Sam (ep15) ◾The Atom Ant/Secret Squirell Show - Secret Squirell, Graborian Amabassador ◾The Cricket in Times Square - Tucker the Mouse ◾The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972) - Barney Rubble, Dino ◾The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Dino ◾The Flintstone Kids - Dino, Robert Rubble ◾The Flintstones - Barney Rubble, Dino, Mr. Macyrock ◾The Jetsons - Cosmo S. Spacely, Additional Voices ◾The Magilla Gorilla Show - Droop-a-Long Coyote ◾The New Fred and Barney Show - Barney Rubble ◾The New Scooby-Doo Movies - Speed Buggy ◾The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show - Barney Rubble, Mayor of Bedrock, Stub, Zonk ◾The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Yak Yak ◾Trollkins - Additional Voices ◾What's New Mr. Magoo - Tycoon Magoo ◾Where's Huddles - Bubba McCoy ◾Yankee Doodle Cricket - Tucker the Mouse, Bald Eagle, Rattlesnake ◾Yogi's Space Race - Barney Rubble, Quack-Up MoviesEdit ◾Alice in Wonderland - Dinah ◾Bugs Bunny's Third Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck ◾Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam ◾Daffy Duck's Quackbusters - Daffy Duck ◾Friz Freleng's Looney Tunes Looney Bugs Bunny Movie - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird ◾Gay Purr-ee - Bulldog ◾Heathcliff: The Movie - Heathcliff ◾Hey There, It's Yogi Bear - Conductor Bear, Grifter Chizzling ◾Jetsons: The Movie - Cosmo S. Spacely ◾Journey Back to Oz - Crow ◾Looney Tunes: Back in Action - Gremlin Car ◾Pinocchio - Gideon ◾Rockin' with Judy Jetson - Cosmo S. Spacely ◾Strange Brew - Mr. McKenzie ◾The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie - Bugs Bunny ◾The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones - Barney Rubble, Cosmo S. Spacely, Dino ◾The Man Called Flintstone - Barney Rubble, Dino, French Cabbie, Mayor of Bedrock ◾The Phantom Tollbooth - Demon of Insincerity, Dodechahedron, Lethargians, Letter Vendor, Ministers, Officer Shortshrift ◾Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird Package ShowsEdit ◾Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics - Captain Caveman (Opening Sequence) ShortsEdit ◾Andy Panda - Papa Panda, Woody Woodpecker ◾Captain and the Kids - Long John Silver ◾Fables - Farmer Brown, Fox, Foxhound, Foxhound Puppy, Jack Beaver, Skunk ◾Hugh Harman Cartoons - Dr. Primrose Skunk, Grandpa Field Mouse, Hungry Wolf, Laughing Cavalier, Old Squirell, Raven, Tom Turkey ◾Looney Tunes: A-Haunting We Will Go - Daffy Duck, Daffy's Nephew, Speedy Gonzales ◾Looney Tunes: Baseball Bugs - Bugs Bunny ◾Looney Tunes: Bewitched Bunny - Bugs Bunny, Hansel, Prince Charming ◾Looney Tunes: Big House Bunny - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam ◾Looney Tunes: Bully for Bugs - Bugs Bunny ◾Looney Tunes: High Diving Hare - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam ◾Looney Tunes: It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House - Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales ◾Looney Tunes: Long-Haired Hare - Bugs Bunny ◾Looney Tunes: Porky Pig in The Prize Pest - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig ◾Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville - Bugs Bunny ◾Looney Tunes: The Jet Cage - Sylvester, Tweety, Blackbird ◾Looney Tunes: The Scarlet Pumpernickel - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, J.L. ◾Looney Tunes: Water, Water Every Hare - Bugs Bunny, Gossamer ◾Looney Tunes: What's Up, Doc? - Bugs Bunny ◾Loopy De Loop - Braxton, Crow ◾MGM Cartoons - Count Screwloose ◾Merrie Melodies: A Mouse Divided - Sylvester the Cat, Baby Mouse, Babysitter Cat, Santa Cat, Stork, Vacuum Cleaner Cat ◾Merrie Melodies: Ballot Box Bunny - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Ant Captain, Cigar Man ◾Merrie Melodies: Big Top Bunny - Bruno the Bear, Bugs Bunny, Colonel Korny ◾Merrie Melodies: Corn on the Cop - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Robber, Clerk, Officer Flaherty, Pirate Trick-or-Treater, Police Dispatcher ◾Merrie Melodies: Daffy Dilly - Daffy Duck, Butler ◾Merrie Melodies: Dough for the Do-Do - Porky Pig, The Do-Do, Bird on Wheel, Blue Prisoner, Cuckoo, Dancing Feet, Information Clerk, Porky Pig, Red Monster, The Rubber Band, Voice ◾Merrie Melodies: Drip-Along Daffy - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Bartender, Scared Ice Cubes ◾Merrie Melodies: Duck Amuck - Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny ◾Merrie Melodies: Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century - Duck Dodgers, Marvin the Martian, The Eager Young Space Cadet ◾Merrie Melodies: Go Go amigo - Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales ◾Merrie Melodies: Hawaiian Aye Aye - Sharkey, Sylvester, Tweety ◾Merrie Melodies: My Bunny Lies over the Sea - Angus MacRory, Bugs Bunny ◾Merrie Melodies: Rabbit's Kin - Bugs Bunny, Shorty ◾Merrie Melodies: Rabbit Seasoning - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck ◾Merrie Melodies: Scaredy Cat - Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Mouse in Clock ◾Merrie Melodies: The Ducksters - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Audience Member ◾Merrie Melodies: Wabbit Twouble - Bugs Bunny, Bear ◾Phantasy Cartoons - Army Recruiter, Navy Recruiter ◾Pink Panther - Drunk, Drunk's Wife ◾Tom and Jerry - Jerry, Tom ◾Walt Disney Specials - Raja the Tiger ◾Walter Lantz Cartune Specials - Boat Captain, Circus Horse, Crazy Quilt, Draft Horse, Fighter 1, Fighter 2, Hen, Hog Caller 1, Hog Caller 2, Little Jack Horner, Luther Mudbank, Mama, Mother, Mr. Drone, Penguin, Rocking Horse, Scientist, Sheep, Turkey with No Neck ◾Woody Woodpecker - Woody Woodpecker, Dr. Horace N. Buggy, Motorcycle Cop TV SpecialsEdit ◾A Flintstone Christmas - Barney Rubble, Dino ◾Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? - Barney Rubble ◾Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester the Cat, Tazmanian Devil, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Airplane Pilot 1, Airplane Pilot 2, Light Company Man, Santa Claus ◾Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue - Barney Rubble ◾The Flintstones: Jogging Fever - Barney Rubble, Dino ◾The Flintstones: Little Big League - Barney Rubble ◾The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone - Barney Rubble, Dino ◾Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper - Barney Rubble, Bulldog, Security Guard#2 CommercialsEdit ◾Kellogg's Froot Loops - Toucan Sam Justin the king has done it again I'm skilled i'm even straight 1000 in keyboard that's susan blu right there done it again mediamass